


Bittersweet Lilies

by Pinkiegirl12



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: AU of an AU, Flower Language, Morro is a baby now, Resurrection, Tags May Change, Temple of Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:05:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkiegirl12/pseuds/Pinkiegirl12
Summary: Based off of Mattecat's "forgetting the coin for the ferryman"Morro is resurrected, but to Lloyd's surprise he arrives back to the mortal realm as a baby. Old history is dug up and someone is suddenly faced with their past mistakes in the form of a crying infant.Think of this as an au of an au.





	Bittersweet Lilies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [forgetting the coin for the ferryman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282038) by [Mattecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattecat/pseuds/Mattecat). 



It’s morning, even though it doesn’t seem like it. The sky is murky and dim, the clouds swirling in and out of themselves in a dark haze. It’s going to rain, there is no doubting it, and it was going to rain soon. Lloyd holds a squirming bundle closer to his chest, quietly shushing his growing cries. The baby, in response, tries his best to push away, shoving with his tiny cubby arms, his cries echoing through the dark wood.

 

* * *

_Only simple whispers, small snippets of a conversation he could barely hear. He remembered the strangled cries of souls desperately trying to escape, it echoed throughout his mind. Then three simple words were spoken, and something within willed him to act._ _  
_

* * *

 

Thunder looms in the distance, and the baby’s cries increased to a harsh whine, his flailing faltering a bit, as if he were trying to consider which one was worst. Rain, or Lloyd.

 

* * *

_Leafing through scrolls that were written in endless riddles, gazing at runes he couldn’t begin to understand._

* * *

 

Lloyd quickens his pace, he didn’t need to think twice about why this child feared water. Even the moisture from his own tears put him in a state of deep distress. Rain, rain is only going to make this worse. Something rustles, not too far away, and a small flash of white glistens in the corner of Lloyd’s vision. Just as fast as it came it disappears. Lloyd huffs. It probably just a rabbit, lots of those tend to hang around here.  
  
Lightning strikes in the distance, if Lloyd wanted to make it back to the bounty before the inevitable rain he has very limited time. The baby had stopped squirming, for the most part. If needed he could turn the hoodie he haphazardly wrapped around him into something closer to a swaddle, that would stop some amount of the rain from soaking through.

 

* * *

_The Temple of Resurrection. Lloyd had made his way into the main chamber. It had a skylight, and through it silver beams of moonlight shown through, cascading down into a pond at the very center of the room._

* * *

 

Strange clicking noises comes from somewhere around the two, and the baby stopped its wailing for just a few seconds, listening to the odd clicking, giving a small coo in response. Something was up, and Lloyd didn’t want to stay around to find out.

 

* * *

_The ritual was a complicated mess of things, almost as convoluted as the scrolls explaining it._

* * *

 

Another ruffling of leaves, and a large bird breaks out into view. Its feathers such a bright white it seemingly glowed in the murky darkness. Lloyd wasn’t going to admit how spooked he became from this thing, nor was he going to focus on it for more than a few seconds. He had places to go and a bird wasn’t going to get in his way.

 

The bird, a stork, only hopped closer when Lloyd decided to ignore its presence. When Lloyd held the baby closer, the stork pecked his hand, trying to grab at something. Lloyd huffs, trying to shoo the stork away. He had very limited time and this dumb bird was eating up more and more precious minutes.

 

* * *

_A glow started at Lloyd’s feet and veined out into the center pond. The small body of water began to glow brightly, almost blindingly so. He hoped he did this right._

* * *

 

The bird flew away after some time, and Lloyd was more than thankful at that. Not too far away he could see the warm orange lights of the bounty. Home. He was almost there, and not a minute too late. Thunder rolled in the distance once again, and like that the baby was snapped out of his temporary calm, a sharp wail piercing the air yet again.

 

The child leans into Lloyd’s hold, apparently he has decided that rain is worse than Lloyd. That Lloyd was some kind of safety from it.

 

Lloyd still trudged on, choosing to ignore the tears soaking into his shirt. A few more steps and he found that tears and droll were not the only thing soaking through his shirt. Drops of water fell from the sky, at first starting with a drizzle, but it soon progressed to a downpour. At the very first drop that fell upon his skin the baby's cries increased to screams. Alerting everyone within earshot of his distress.

 

Now Kai wasn’t expecting much from this morning, he didn’t even expect a particularly normal one, but when a soaked Lloyd came into the bounty with a crying baby in his arms Kai only had one thing to say.  
  
“What the actual _fuck_.”

 

* * *

_The glow began to focus on the center of the pond, on a large flower bud. The bud delicately unfurled itself, the soft white petals peaking out into the moonlight. The flower opened as wide as it could possibly be, and in the very center of the large bloom, was a baby. His pudgy cheeks smeared yellow green from pollen, and a very familiar green streak slicing through the raven black of his messy hair._

 

_Lloyd went to that temple to resurrect Morro, and of all situations his mind could create, this was not anywhere near what he had expected._

 

_As Lloyd stood there, dumbfounded, Morro began to wail. A sound that Lloyd would become all too familiar with._

* * *

 

Lloyd had explained the situation to Kai quickly enough. Its funny, Morro has such an innocent face. One could barely begin to describe how vulnerable he looked. His eyes red and puffy from endless tears, his tiny hands barely able to form a grip, his face rounded and chubby with the youth that a newborn possesses. Kai didn’t want to admit how much of himself desired to hate him.

 

It was a strange feeling, it worked around inside of him and made his head and heart clash in many different ways. A part of him wondered why Lloyd would bother, why Lloyd had decided to go forward and revive _him,_ of all people. Another part, looking at this tiny face, could feel something akin to sympathy.

 

“You’re holding him wrong.”  
  
Lloyd blinked. “What?”  
  
“Here, lemmie-” Kai said, walking up to Lloyd and gently taking the child out of his arms, “You see? Babies dont have much in the terms of neck muscles, so you have to be sure to support their head, like this.” He demonstrated. Morro leaned into his touch, his cries fading out into quiet coos. “You did a good job swaddling him, though. Seems the cloth itself corrected your mistake.”

 


End file.
